Unexpected Youth
by Hunnypooh
Summary: Inuyasha, a last minute choice of Dumbledore's, is picked to teach DADA at Hogwarts. After all he is more than qualified. But beware this teacher knows and is part of a dangerous secret that not many humans know about but are about to. InuXhp. AU on Inu.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fic so no flames. This story has been formulating in my head for about a year, so I might be able to write three or four chapters before it takes a little while to update.

Read and review, I need feedback to see how well I'm doing at this since this the first story I've written since seventh grade.

PS to anyone who the first version of this: I tok Sakura out of the story. Sorry to those who like her, but she really didn't have a point to be in the story, so I took her out. It's simplier for me to write this way. There will some subtle yet noticeable changes so you might to read it over. But if you don't feel like it whatever.

This story was inspired by yllom21's fic, Strange Magic. Read it or else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and company nor Inuyasha and company so don't sue me.

'_Blah Blah._' Thought

"Blah Blah." Talk

"**Blah Blah.**" Japanese Talk

Onto the story.

**Unexpected Youth**

**Chapter One**

Albus Dumbledore was worried. He was really worried. That was most unusual for Dumbledore since he seemed to never really worry about anything. And right now he was trying very hard to hide his nervousness and worry, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck ready to crash. And what was the reason for all this worry you ask? Simple… he once again had no "Defense Against the Dark Arts" teacher. And he knew that if he didn't find one soon, the Ministry of Magic would step in to find one for him, and after the "Umbridge" fiasco, he certainly didn't want anymore from them. And that was the reason why he was in office right now fire-calling as many people on his list from A-Z of candidates that he thought capable of the job. Let's just say… his search was becoming most unsuccessful. Most of the British wizarding community was starting to believe that the DADA position was cursed. One disintegrated, one memory-charmed himself to St. Mungo's by accident, one a werewolf, one a deatheater, and one a bitch who was attacked by a pack of centaurs. He was down to his last name on his list.

'_William Zareh_' he read. Zareh was a friend of his in his early forties who was part of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore knew that he was a very successful auror in his day as well so he would be perfect for the job. '_Now all he has to do agree to do it._'

He fire-called Zareh's residence and waited for his to show up in the green flames. A moment later Zareh's face showed. Dumbledore smiled at Zareh's tired face. After all, he was calling at three in the morning.

Zareh yawns. "Why hello, Dumbledore. Why ever are you calling at such a strange hour?"

"Well, I have a bit of a problem, you see? I am in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and was wondering if you would…" Dumbledore trailed off nervous that Zareh would decline.

He was right.

Zareh hesitated for a second before answering. "I'm sorry Dumbledore, but as you know, I'm retired and am trying to settle down here with my family. I don't think I need anymore excitement in my life by taking a job like that. I'm sorry."

Dumbledore looked disappointed at him first before turning away quickly. "No no. It's quite alright, my good man. I just can't seem to find a teacher. I'm just going to have to leave this to the Ministry." He was about to hang up when Zareh called out.

"Wait Dumbledore! I might be able to help you with that."

Dumbledore turned around with surprise. "Oh really? How?"

"Well, I can recommend someone to you who would like to take a challenge like this. He's a very good auror that I worked with a few years ago. I haven't seen him since then so I don't what he's like now. He is very skilled at his job and works at the Japanese Ministry at many positions other than auror."

"What's his name? Where's does he live? What are these skills?" 

"He lives in Tokyo, Japan and his name is Inuyasha Takashi. And that's all I'm tellin' ya because if I told you more you wouldn't hire him. You'll just have to see him yourself when you meet him."

"Okay. Thank you William."

"It was no problem, Dumbledore. No problem at all."

Zareh face disappeared. Dumbledore slowly walked back to his desk and slumped in his seat.

'_Inuyasha Takashi._'

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his face tiredly. '_It was worth a try and if he declines I can always pray that the teacher the ministry picks out is more competent than the last one._'

He stood up, straightened his robe and proceeded to walk to the exit. '_Visiting this mystery man can wait until tomorrow. Right now I'm going to bed for good to sleep for rest of the night._'

As he walked out the door he clapped his hand two times, the candles go out, and the door closes behind him.

**Two Weeks Before**

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was in his room Privet Drive, looking out the window with solemn indifference as the rain fell. The Weasleys were to pick him up in three days, he couldn't wait. He hadn't gotten so much as a stamp from any of his friends since the school year ended, but at least he knew why this was happening this year.

'_For my safety Dumbledore says._' Sneer grew on his face slightly as he thought of this. To tell the truth, the weather was kind of speaking his mood. It was raining hard and sky looked as gloomy as he felt. He was in a grieving depression. His godfather, his only chance of having a family and a home, died because of his heroic stupidity. He had watched Sirius die at the hands of his own cousin, the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, and all because he felt the need to be the hero again. It was all a trick planted by Voldemort and he fell for it hook, line, and sinker and pulled his friends down with him.

His friends had told him not to feel so bad about but… dammit he couldn't help it. He felt awful to the max. It was Sirius for Christ sake. He just didn't know what to do.

**A Week After**

Inuyasha Takashi, walked through the front door of his house after a long day of work at the Japanese Ministry of Magic. He walked into the living room and rested on the couch for ten minutes before getting up and walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner for himself and a riend who was coming later.

Inuyasha, at the very young age 17, was the first and youngest child to ever join the Ministry as an auror at the ripe age of 8 years old. His mother had died when he was seven. After that he were passed to her muggle brother, who hated his guts and made Inuyasha do many unbelievable chores without magic. After a year, Inuyasha called it quits and ran away. He lived on the streets for about a month before he was found by a man named Oroko who worked at the Japanese ministry as an auror. That's why Inuyasha turned toward that job. Oroko invited him to live in his home.

After a few months of watching Oroko work go to work, Inuyasha had made a decision: he would join the Japanese ministry. When he asked to, the employees had their doubts because he was so young. The minister had opposite thoughts. He could sense that Inuyasha, even at the age of eight, had knowledge and power way beyond his years. Inuyasha's mother had discovered something about him before she died that many people that knew Inuyasha knew nowadays: Inuyasha is a child genius. He was doing things at the age of three that are usually only capable of college students. The minister gave him a chance and gave him the written and physical exam. The score does not need to be said, but he got the highest score in Japanese Ministry exam history (and that's a pretty hard feat to fulfill). The ministry had no choice but to give him the job.

They had tried to give a salary but all he wanted was 1,000 yen a month so he could take care of himself. And he's been there ever since. Inuyasha had been living at the dorms, but when he turned 16, as thanks for all his hard work for his country as a undercover agent (since he looked so young), a wonderful auror, and a scientist (super genius, remember?), the ministry had saved the money that Inuyasha didn't take from his salary (without him knowing) and used it to buy him a house. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom for each, a large enough kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and big enough backyard with a small garden in a corner of the yard. It was nice, Inuyasha had to admit.

To tell the truth, Inuyasha was the Ministry's best employee, but to Inuyasha insistence they never spoke a word of it. Inuyasha loved to do well in his work, but hated to brag or be bragged about. In some occasions, he was sort of modest. He doesn't get angered easily about most things, but when he does, you should watch out.

Inuyasha has raven hair that reaches to his middle back and shines in the right light and has bright lavender eyes. He likes to tie in a braid when he's at work, put it in a ponytail when he's in public, or just let it hang when he's in the comfort of his own home. He inherited most of his mother's facial features, so he was usually subjected to being mistaken for a beautiful woman and hit on by most men (much to his **absolute** displeasure).

He has a few secrets that Inuyasha has only confided to his closest friends about because he could get in a lot of trouble with the "wrong crowd" if anyone found them out. One is that he was a seer. He had gotten this power from his mother. He's had visions since he was five. He even had one of his own mother's death. Sometimes, they occurred in his sleep. Other times, they happened out of nowhere when he was awake, putting him in momentary trance. He has other secrets, but those will not be mentioned until later in this tale.

Because of his feminine looks, lithe body, and youthful appearance, Inuyasha was often underestimated at fighting or wand working. But instead of getting angry or frustrated, he used it to his advantage. With people like that, he can easily defeat them with their guard down (which made him a good undercover agent for the ministry). Inuyasha had mastered

21 types of fighting and was a specialist in wandless magic.

Well anyway, there he was, in the kitchen with a T-shirt and loose shorts on. He filled a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil. As he waited, he opened a cabinet under the sink and took a can of cat food. He opened the can and emptied the can into a bowl which was labeled "KILALA".

"**Kilala! Come on! Time for your dinner!**" he called. There was loud meow as a small cat walked in the kitchen.

Kilala was a small, golden yellow cat that Inuyasha had found in a forest in America when he was ten. She was pretty cute and had two, big red colored irises in her eyes.

Kilala meowed and purred as she curled around Inuyasha leg once before moving to her food. Inuyasha crouched down gave her pet before he stood and went back to the stove to check the water.

AN: Without Sakura, there's pretty much no dialogue in this chapter. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay. There's something I forgot to mention in the last chapter that one of my reviewer had wondered. Does Inuyasha ever get to use a sword? Yes he odes. You see, unlike the British Ministry of Magic that sort of shuns all things muggle out of their system (the bigots), the Japanese Ministry, tries to add muggle things into their weapons and study system such as guns, swords, knives, daggers, alchemy, chemistry, etc. I told myself I would mention that but I forgot to. Silly me.

Disclaimer: Sorry. Don't own neither of them.

Onto the story.

"Blah" Talk

"**Blah**" Japanese Talk

'_Blah_' Thought

Unexpected Youth 

**Chapter Two**

Dumbledore was in Japan. He had gotten there through the Floo Powder Network into Utsugi Lane, the only magical community in Japan. He had only been there a few hours and was ready to tear his beard off in pure frustration. So far everyone he's asked if they knew the Inuyasha or not has either, not heard of him, totally ignored him or (in some weirdness) ran away. It wasn't until he had asked a young woman, who when asked ran away, that he finally got some luck.

"**Hey.**" A voice from behind him whispered.

He turned around to see a young man who back long hair tied in a high ponytail and cerulean blue eyes. He was leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"**Young man, are you talking to me?**"

The man looked up to stare at him.

"**You lookin' for Inuyasha aren't ya?**"

"**Why yes. You wouldn't happen to know where he lives, would you?**"

The man smirks. "**Yeah. I know where he lives. He's sort of a friend of mine.**"

The man took a piece of paper and pen from out of nowhere, writes something down, and points the paper in Dumbledore's direction. Dumbledore tentatively took the paper from his hand and read it briefly. It said: 1123 Wilson Way.

"**That's his address.**" Dumbledore heard the man say. He looked up from the paper back to see the man getting off the wall. "**But I'm warnin' ya. If ya gonna go over there to hurt him, you'll be in for a surprise. Got it?**"

Dumbledore smiled weakly at him. "**Don't you worry. I wouldn't do nothing of the sort. Thank you for your help.**"

"**Whatever man.**" The man said as he walked away.

Dumbledore turned and walked the other way. '_That was quite strange._'

Inuyasha was on the couch in the living room, watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and a toothy grin appeared on his face. He opened the door in a hurry and a girl burst through the door and overwhelmed him with a hug, cutting off his air supply.

"**Nice to see you too, Rikku.**" Inuyasha choked out.

Rikku lightened up and backed away a step. She had her characteristic grin on her face.

"**Hey Sha.**"

Rikku was a blond, pretty girl with forest green eyes. Most of her hair was put in a intricate design of loose braids. The rest of her hair was tied in a ponytail. She had a slender and lithe frame. She was constantly energetic and always had an upbeat attitude for someone her age. She was wearing bright blue tank top and jean mini-skirt with blue sneakers. Rikku and Inuyasha have been friends they were both eight years old. Rikku Al Bhed is the daughter of the current minister, Cid Al Bhed. After Inuyasha joined the ministry at eight, Rikku joined two years later at the age of ten. They've been the best of friends since they met. And anyone who knew the couple would say they were pretty much glued at the hip (among other things). Within only a few years, she became the ministry's best markswoman when it came to anything projectile related (guns, arrows, etc.).

Inuyasha smiled at Rikku's peppiness. That's why he like her so much. She was so spontaneous! "**Hello, Rikku.**"

Rikku's grin grew into a full-blown toothy grin. "**I'm so glad to see you again. I haven't seen you in like forever!**" she pouted.

Inuyasha looked at her queerly. "**You saw me yesterday!**"

"**I know! That's too long!**"

Inuyasha sighed. "**Whatever. Are we gonna watch this movie **_**again**_** or what?**"

Inuyasha inwardly winced as Rikku ran past him into the living room. Inuyasha looked at his watch. "**3…2…1-**"

"**AAAAAHHH! This is my favorite movie!**" He heard his sister scream. He shook his head. '_So predictable._'

He walked in to see Rikku already sitting on the couch, already digging into the popcorn.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. '_For a small girl, she sure does eat a lot._'

Rikku's eyes widened and she stood up. "**Aaaaw! You started the movie without me?!**"

Inuyasha looked away, his face in a smirk. "**Well you took too long to get here, so **_**did**_** start the movie without you.**"

"**Aaaw! You're so mean!**" Rikku started to cry fake tears.

Inuyasha nose scrunched up in annoyance. "**Keh. Whatever. Just sit your ass down and watch the rest with me.**" And with that Inuyasha flopped back in his seat and snatches the popcorn from the couch and drops it into his lap.

"**Okay.**" Rikku says drags out the word with fake sadness and slowly sat back down.

Inuyasha answers with, "**Why you would love a movie called **_**Cats and Dogs **_**I'll never know.**"

Rikku grins mischievously at him from over Sakura's head. "**Well, it reminds me of you.**" She starts to giggle.

Inuyasha, knowing what she was getting at, looked at her indignantly. "**Oh shut up.**" Thios just made Rikku giggle harder.

'_Finally_' Dumbledore smiled as he looked at the front yard of 1123 Wilson Way. '_This house looks pretty homey._' He walks up the steps to the porch and rings the doorbell. As he waited, he started to reminisce on the last time he had been here. He had come to give a acceptance letter to a little girl. A girl who grew up to be a beautiful young lady, and who also died at a young age.

**Flashback**

He rings the doorbell. A moment later, a girl opened the door. The girl looked about ten or eleven years old. She had long black hair down to her bottom. One side of her hair swept behind her ear with a barrette. Her eyes were bright lavender eyes. He smiled warmly at the girl. As he said, "**Excuse me young lady, but are you Izayoi Uwameshi?**"

The girl smiled, "**Yes I am, mister. What's your name?**"

"**My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm here to give you this.**" A pulled a letter out of a fold in his robe and gave it to her. The girl looked over the envelope and looked up at him, confusion written on her face. He was still smiling. "**Someone will pick you up soon to get your things.**" And then he walked away, leaving a very confused girl in his wake.

**End Flashback**

A moment later a young girl of about 17 opened the door. '_This must be Mr. Takashi's daughter._' He smiles warmly at the girl. "**Hello young lady. Is your father, Mr. Takashi, home?**"

Inuyasha instantly became irritated with the man. '_Oh. A wise guy._' "**You're lookin at him.**"

The man frowned slightly and said, "**You** **misunderstand. I had asked if **_**Mr.**_** Takashi is here right now.**"

Inuyasha was slowly angrier at this man. '_Is this guy blind or what?!_' "**No, **_**you**_** misunderstand! I AM Mr. Takashi!**"

The old geezer squinted for a second before his eyes widened. "**Oh! Dreadfully sorry! My mistake, Mr. Takashi.**"

Inuyasha scrunched his nose in indignation and turned his face away from the old man. "**Keh. Doesn't matter. You're not the first to do it. What do you want anyway?**"

"**I wish to give you a job offer.**"

Inuyasha studied him for a moment before answering with, "**Come in Mr…?**"

"**Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore.**"

'_That was really bad. I had just mistaken my last choice for the DADA position for a girl. Now he might say no before he hears me out thoroughly._' Dumbledore worried as he walked into their dining room.

Inuyasha sat on one end of the dining room table while Dumbledore sat at the other. "**Okay Dumbledore. What's this about a job?**"

"**Well you see. I am the headmaster of a school that is in Scottish Europe. Being the headmaster, I am in charge of finding employees for my school. Well, for about 5 or 6 years now I have had problems keeping a permanent teacher for the class.**"

Inuyasha quirked a eyebrow. "**And you want me to be a teacher for you school?**"

Dumbledore eyes twinkle and smiled. "**Yes.**"

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and studied him before answering replying with, "**First of all, what is this called and what would I be teaching?**"

"**The school is called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' and the class is called Defense Against the Dark Arts.**"

Inuyasha eyebrows furrowed in thought. '_Where have I heard that name before?_' His eyes widened as he remembered a memory of his childhood. A memory of his mother.

**Flashback**

A little boy with long hair down to his middle back and bright lavender eyes was sitting his mother's lap as she sat in a rocking chair. The woman had long beautiful raven hair and lavender eyes. The mother held the child close as she hummed to him. The boy opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. "**Mommy?**"

She stopped her humming to look down at her son. She smiled sweetly at the curiosity that shined in his eyes. "**Yes, Inuyasha?**"

"**Mommy, you know that school that you tell me stowies about? The one you went to when you were a kid?**"

"**Yes, honey. What about it?**"

"**What was it called?**"

She chuckled for a second before saying, "**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**"

Inuyasha tried it on his tongue, "**Hogwarts School of Witchcwaft and Wizardwy. Wow. That's a long name.**"

His mother laughed. "**It sure is, but most people just call it 'Hogwarts'.**"

"**Oh okay… Mommy?**"

"**Yes dear?**"

"**When did you start going again?**"

"**When I was eleven.**"

"**Oh.**"

And then the mother went back to humming and Inuyasha closed his eyes once more.

**End Flashback**

'_Mother had gone to there!_' Inuyasha snapped out his memory flash and looked at Dumbledore with semi-hidden surprise. '_Oh. Now I really have to see this place for myself. After all the stories mom had told to me.'_ Inuyasha continued to think this over, barely registering that Dumbledore was looking eagerly at him, waiting for him to answer. '_But what about work?_' Inuyasha scoffed that off in a second. '_I never take a break so I know I have a lot of vacation days wracked up. It would be nice to go somewhere and it _wasn't_ for work for a change._'

Inuyasha stared at Dumbledore for a few seconds before smirking and answering with, "**Alright Dumbledore. You've got a deal.**" He put out his hand for the withered man to shake.

From Inuyasha point of view it looked like Dumbledore would dance in joy, he was that excited. He readily shook his hand, "**That is wonderful to hear. Thank you, my boy.**"

**End of Chapter 2**

AN: What do you think? I don't think I got Inuyasha personality too good. I tried. I really did. But he sometimes can be anomaly of sort. I'm just proud I did my best. R&R. There will be no other references to Final Fantasy. But I might add Blitzball as a game that the Japanese wizarding population plays instead of the old game of Quidditch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own them. I would if Takahashi and Rowling would just put it on ebay already and get it done with.

"Blah" Talk

"**Blah**" Japanese Talk

'_Blah_' Thought

**Unexpected Youth**

**Chapter Three**

"**Thank you, again Mr. Takashi. I will come in two weeks to take you to Hogwarts.**"Dumbledore said as he walked out the front door.

"**That'll be good.**" Inuyasha said as he shook his hand. As Dumbledore turned to leave, Inuyasha hurriedly said, "**Wait!**"

Dumbledore froze in mid step and turned around. "**Yes?**"

"**Who told you about me? Recommended me, I mean? Or did you find out about me on your own?**"

Dumbledore smiled broadly before replying with, "**A Mr. Zabini informed me of you when I was asking him to teach the class. He said that he worked with you and that you would be perfect for the job.**"

Inuyasha smirked, "**That sounds like something he would say. I haven't seen him in 3 or 4 years. How's the old man?**"

"**Oh he's doing quite well. He's in retirement now though.**"

"**He told me he would do that sooner or later. He was getting too old as it was. Well anyway, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Dumbledore. And tell him I said hey.**"

"**You as well. And I'll be sure to**"

Inuyasha watched Dumbledore walk away for a few second before closing the door and leaning on it with a sigh. He sat up a moment later and walked back to the living room. Rikku gave him a queer look as he sat in his spot on the couch.

"**What was that all about?**" Rikku asked smartly.

"**I'll tell you soon when I get the chance.**" Rikku eyebrows furrowed before going back to the movie.

Inuyasha looked at the screen, but not really concentrating on the movie anymore. '_I just hope Rikku takes this well. It really wouldn't matter if she did, it's already been done._'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dumbledore had just come out of his office fireplace, covered in soot. He shook himself off before leaving for the teacher's lounge. He was ecstatic and couldn't wait to tell the other teachers. He was walking quickly down the hallway, just as Professor McGonagall came out of her quarters and spotted him. She exclaimed' "Albus! Where have you been?"

Dumbledore stopped and turned around to look at her, a smile plastered on his face. "Ah Minerva. So wonderful to see you."

McGonagall gave him a look before asking, "Where were you?" as she walked to his side. "You were gone half the day and no one knew where you went."

"Japan." Dumbledore said simply like it was something he did everyday before continuing his walk to the teacher's lounge, McGonagall walked with him.

"Japan!" McGonagall shrieked in shock.

"Tokyo to be exact." He said in the same tone.

"What on earth were you doing there?!"

"Meeting Hogwarts new 'Defense against the Darks' teacher." He stated proudly.

"You were?" Minerva replied.

"Yes. And I just cannot wait for all of you to meet him. He is rather interesting fellow, indeed."

"Oh really," she said then she looked uncomfortable. Dumbledore was becoming notorious for hiring teacher that always seemed to be fakes or evil in some reference of the words. "How so?" she asked uneasily.

"You'll have to meet him yourself when he gets here in _two weeks_." At that Minerva froze for a moment before walking again. She tried harder to make him spill, but he kept a tight lip on the subject. After about ten minutes, she gave up.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was night at the Takashi household. Midnight to be exact. And Inuyasha was still sitting in his bed thinking about all the things that could wrong or right by taking this job. He had never teached anyone anything before. This would certainly be a new experience.

But what about Rikku, she would be a living wreck when he told her. And would even worse when he left. He felt that he shouldn't leave her high and dry like this.

'_Well, she'll just have to suck it up. The only reason why I'm doing this is for mom's memory._'

And with that he went into a restless sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It took Dumbledore twenty minutes to gather his entire staff so he could tell them the good news. He walked to the front of the staff room and waited for the staff to settle down. As he opened his mouth though, he was interrupted by Severus Snape, the potions teacher of Hogwarts.

"This had better be good Dumbledore. I was in the middle of brewing a very important before you called me." He said in humph.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Oh Severus. I am quite confident that this qualifies as good news. I have found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

It took the staff a few seconds to ponder this. Filius Flitwick was the first to speak. "That's wonderful, Albus. For a second I thought that the Ministry might have to step in this time."

Severus snorted and sneered as he muttered, "I wonder how long this one's going to last."

Minerva gave him reproachful look and said, "Oh. Hush Severus. I think this is grand news. The only problem is that Albus absolutely refuses to tell anything about him."

Albus's smile grew. "That is quite true Minerva. Though I will tell you his name. Inuyasha Takashi. He will definitely be something that none of you expected."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Inuyasha was at the ministry. He was working in the lab. He was trying to concentrate while mixing volatile chemical together, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander as he thought of his future job. This was his last day of working here before he had one week of just hanging out in his house and then his real 'vacation' begins.

He began to think about Rikku. He had been doing that a lot lately. '_She had taken it a lot better that I she would._' When Inuyasha had told Rikku the next day at lunch, she did not take it very well. First she was started crying and screaming for him not to go and then she became incredibly pissed and started throwing sushi at him before running away. For about two days she did not talk to him and Inuyasha had become somewhat depressed about the whole thing. Then one day when they were training, Rikku just walked up to him and said "**It's okay with me.**" Smiled at him and walked away. To him it was a kind of weird thing to do, but then he shrugged it off a 'girl thing' and went right back to work.

After that happened Inuyasha was starting to feel guilty about the whole thing, so the next day he bought her a new bright purple headband to put on her head.

She loved it.

Unbeknownst to him, he was about to mix two things together that were just not meant to be while he was daydreaming. One drop from one phial to another cause a small explosion which blew him out of his chair. When the smoke cleared there was Inuyasha on his butt, coughing and waving the smoke away. His face and goggles were covered in soot and as he took them off, there was a huge empty space of clean face around his eyes while the rest of his face and front of his body was covered in dirt.

'_Well that's beautiful end to work._' He thought as he coughed again.

He got up slowly, his butt aching from the hard fall. He rubbed it a few second to soothe it. He took off his once-white lab coat and put down the laundry chute near the door and walked out of the lab to take a shower. He prayed that no one would see him like this.

But there was no such luck for him. As he turned the corner there was Rikku, with her auror navy blue uniform on, which was a black undershirt, a navy blue jacket and knee-high skirt. She was wearing one her trademark headbands, which a bright blue, on her forehead to keep her wild bangs down on her forehead. She turned around to see him…

And proceeded to crack up. She could not stop laughing. And all Inuyasha did was standing there, his eyes narrowed in indignation. He walked over to her and put his hand over her mouth. "**Ha ha. Very funny.**"

He let her go. And after letting out a few more giggles said, "**What happened to you?**"

"**There was an accident in the lab, okay. Now move out of my way so I can take a shower.**" He walked past her. But didn't move another step as Rikku put her hand on his shoulder.

"**After you're done meet me on the roof. I'll be waiting.**" She said softly before walking away in a hurry.

Inuyasha stared until she was out of sight. '_That was weird I wonder what she wants to talk about._' And he kept walking to the shower.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A squeaky clean Inuyasha jumped out the highest window of the Ministry building, a towel around his neck. He walked on the roof to where Rikku and he always hang out since they were young to look at the stars. He rubbed at his still wet hair with the damp towel before he finally spotted Rikku, who was sitting on the edge of the roof her legs dangled from it and her heels hitting the wall. He sat next her and waited for her to start talking. That's when he noticed a small box in her hands. She took a few moments to speak.

"I don't know what to say, Sha."

I didn't say she said much.

Inuyasha chuckled and replied with, "Well, what ya feel like saying?"

Rikku garnered a thoughtful and said, "Give me a sec to think."

It was a real second.

"Inuyasha… I am going to miss you a lot when you leave. We've been friends for so long and have been pretty much together for that time. I don't how it going to be without you around."

Inuyasha sighed, put his arm around her, and pulled her close so her head was on his shoulder. "I know. But I promise to make it little bit better. I'll phone you on our magical cell phones once a week. And I'll even come during Christmas time. So you won't have to miss me so much."

Rikku smiled sadly. "I guess you're right. But despite that… I wanted to give you a going away present anyway. Just a little something to remember me by." She gave the box on her lap to him.

Inuyasha looked at her with surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah…" she bit her lip in nervousness.

He opened it and inside was a necklace. It was a beautiful silver pendant with garnets on its edges and a beautiful ruby in the center. Inuyasha looked up at Rikku with deep emotion in eyes. "Thank you so much, Rikku. It's beautiful." He said as he gave Rikku an arm-breaking hug.

"Here let me help you put it on." Rikku took the necklace from his hands and put around his neck. The pendant landed on his chest right next to the necklace that was given to him by his mother before she died: another beautiful creation that was jade crescent moon outlined in gold and gold moon outlined in jade. "There. It looks perfect for you." She laughed as tears went down her face.

"Hey. Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha rubbed the tears that had escaped her eyes off her face. He then held her a warming hug. "You know I care for you deeply. I would never do anything to harm you on purpose."

Rikku pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "I know that. But it doesn't keep me from missing you any less."

"Don't worry. I'll probably do this for a year or two. Then I'll stay here forever."

Rikku frowned in distressed thought then a smile spread across her face in decision. "Ok. You can go." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose hug.

Inuyasha laughed. "Good to know you approve." He said sarcastically. He hugged her to his side tightly before looking at the stars, Rikku joining him in his probable last sightseeing of the sky in Japan.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

AN: I'm finished finally. Sorry about the wait. I was either too busy, too tired, or too lazy to finish the damn chapter. Well I'll work on the next when I feel like it. Magical cell phones; that's more efficient, don't you think? Sorry it took so long again.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok. I got this really mean review after I explicitly told no one to give me one. Even though I have my suspicions that it was from one of the of the people who hate me at my school, I'm to say this one more time: this is my first fic so NO ONE give me any flames, ok? OK. R&R (and if you have anything mean to say besides constructive criticism, then you obviously don't have a life besides to make people feel crappy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own them. STOP ASKING ME!

"Blah" Talk

"**Blah**" Japanese Talk

'_Blah_' Thought

**Unexpected Youth**

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha opened his eyes on an early Sunday morning.

Today was the day.

His things were already packed, his bags downstairs in the living room. He got up, did his daily routine, got dressed and walked downstairs. It wasn't until he reached the last step that it struck him…

This Dumbledore dude didn't tell him how they were getting to Europe. Where were they meeting? Is he coming here?

Inuyasha inwardly cursed in annoyance. He hated when people didn't give enough information about shit! He went to the kitchen. He was going to make himself something to eat before he thought of anything. '_Maybe he'll come here!_'

An hour later, he had finished his fourth bowl of ramen and still no sign of the fossil. He was about to get up and go back to bed when he heard the doorbell ring. He frowned and mumbled, "**Took him frickin' long enough.**" He put his bowel in the sink and walk to the door and…

'_Speak of the devil._' Dumbledore was standing at the door with a cheery smile on his face.

"**Why hello again, my boy. I hope you are well.**"

Inuyasha's left eyebrow twitched. "**I'm fine.**"

"**That's good news. So are you ready to go?**"

"**Yes I am. Just let me get my stuff.**" He turned around but froze in mid step. "**But I have one question,**" He looked back at the old man, "**I have a cat, ya see. She's totally trained and everything, but I'm not sure if she allowed-**"

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "**Of course you can take her with you. Cats are very allowed at Hogwarts.**"

"**Oh cool. Kilala!**" he yelled and not a second later, a yellow ball of fluff flung into his arms. "**Ok girl you stay here. I'll be back.**" Kilala tilted her head and mewed in confirmation.

Inuyasha walked back to the living room where his four baggage cases and backpack were waiting for him. With a snap of his fingers, he shrunk his baggage to the size of matchboxes, picked them up and put them in his backpack. He shrugged it on and went back to the door to see Dumbledore crouched, petting Kilala on her back. He smiled at the elder as he noticed the teen's return and stood up. "**I'm ready.**"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the only visible bag Inuyasha had. "**Is that all you're bringing. You are aware that you will be staying here for about nine months, aren't you?**"

"**Yup. I know. But I think this is all I'll need.**" Inuyasha decided to play him on. '_No need to reveal all my talents._'

Dumbledore sighed. "**Well… we should go. I'd like you to get acquainted with the rest of the staff.**" He walked off the porch and onto the sidewalk. Inuyasha put his arm to the floor for Kilala to climb up to his shoulder before following him. Inuyasha looked down either side of the street. "**How are we getting to Hogwarts? Do you have a car?**"

Dumbledore gave him a confused look. "**A what?**"

"**A car. Ya know, beep beep vroom vroom?**" He started to turn an imaginary steering wheel in front him.

Dumbledore had a blank stare before for his eyes twinkled with recognition. "**Oh you mean that muggle contraption, the a-toe-moe-bill. Oh no, my boy. I've never learned how to use one of those. Oh no. We will walk to Utsugi Lane and take the nearest floo to my personal office.**"

Dumbledore smiled widely and started walking and Inuyasha with a queer look on his face followed. They only had to walk about of a quarter of a mile before they reached to secret entrance to Utsugi Lane. The entrance was inside of an abandoned bookstore that went out of business ages ago. It was perfect to hide a huge market place. The walked inside and to the back of the shop. There, there was a single bookcase filled with books not one the same color.

Dumbledore turned to Inuyasha and asked, "**Would you like to do the honors?**"

Inuyasha shrugged and walked to the bookcase. "**Sure.**"

He reached for a bright red at the top and pulled at it. It went half way out and would go no further. He let go and went to a misty blur to his far left. That one also went half way and stopped. He did the same for sea green book to the last's immediate right, a neon yellow book at the bottom of the bookcase, and burning orange one in its very center. As soon as he pulled the last one, the bookcase started to glow a brilliant white and when the light dissipated, it was gone and what replaced it was an opening. Inside the opening was humongous marketplace, active with people. People of all different sizes and shapes and different colored robes were walking or running from shop to shop. It would have been a astounding to anybody else Inuyasha's age, but with his occupation, he's seen better. Inuyasha stepped inside the gap and in moments was overcome with noise of yelling, chatter, and laughter. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. He walked to the nearest store, Dumbledore in close tow. It was labeled "**Ichigo Mazaki's Robes for All Ages**" in kanji of course. The store had all kinds of Japanese styled robes. Some of silk, some of cotton. Some with fish patterns and some with sakura.

They ignored the clothes for favor of the fireplace in the back of the shop and the box of floo powder of the mantle. As they walked toward it Inuyasha asked, "**What am I supposed to say?**"

"**Just say 'Dumbledore's Office' and it will send you straight there, my boy.**" Dumbledore answered as he gave him a wide grin.

'_Ok, this _my boy_ stuff is __**seriously**__ getting on my nerves._' Inuyasha thought as he rolled his eyes while Dumbledore wasn't looking. He took out his hands so Kilala could jump from his shoulder to his hands. '_Wouldn't do for her to fall off and get lost on the way, would it?_"

He balanced her in one hand as he took a hand full of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He walked into the newly green flames and spoke clearly "**Dumbledore's Office**"

and he was off.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Earth to Harry! It's your turn."

Harry blinked and shook his head to clear it in vain. He took a random move on the chess board, not really concentrating, only for his pawn to get clobbered to bits by Ron's queen.

Ron looked at Hermione, his eyebrows in a furrow as Hermione looked at him. They both turned to Harry worry on their faces.

"Harry. Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"Hm? Oh sure. I'm fine… Why do you ask?"

"Well you just seem a bit off. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. I'm just a little tired. I think I'll lie down for mo." He got up slowly, and walked upstairs to the room that he and Ron shared at the Weasley home. He never saw his friends look at each other again with still looks of worry for their friend.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As soon as Harry went upstairs, Hermione went back to book, but not really concentrating on the words. After reading the same line for the fifth time without retaining any of it, Hermione sighed and closed the book with a satisfying snap.

"Ron, what are we going to do?"

Ron looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. I have no idea what's going on with him, He seemed normal before his birthday, but now he's in this slump that we can't seem to get him out of. Maybe he's still mourning for Sirius.

"Yeah. Maybe we should just wait till he's ready to talk to us about it. But we shouldn't let him hold this in for too long, it's unhealthy for him."

And with that, they silently agreed that they would wait, but not too long.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Inuyasha popped out of the fireplace and fell heavily on Dumbledore's office floor. He lost his grip on Kilala and she rolled right out of his fingers and stopped a foot from his head. "I _hate_ traveling by floo." Inuyasha grumbled as he got up off the floor.

As second later Dumbledore came _walking_ out of the floo like it was nothing. '_Show off._'

Dumbledore smiled at the disgruntled teen and said, "Have a seat, Mr. Takashi." He took out his wand, waved it and a chair started to gallop from the wall to the front of Dumbledore's desk. Inuyasha stared at it weirdly then to Dumbledore and sat slowly in the now stationary chair.

"I just have a few papers for you to sign. Then I'll show you to your room. The teachers won't be coming for a few more weeks, so you could use that time to get your lesson plan ready for the year and maybe explore the castle. It can be very confusing the move around here." He chuckled. Inuyasha didn't get the joke, if there was one, and just stared at the old man.

It took a few minutes to sign all of the papers (after skimming through them of course). Then he was all set to go to his room, which would be his new home for the next nine months.

As they walked to his quarters, Dumbledore tried to engage Inuyasha in some idle conversation. Inuyasha, never really being the talkative type, didn't really say much and just let the geezer do all the talking, which he did.

"Ah here we are. Your quarters."

Inuyasha started to think that the old man was going insane from age. All he saw was a framed painting of a middle-aged woman in a big gaudy dress. "O…kay?" Since he was in Europe he decided that he should speak English. It made sense after all since he would be teaching _English_ students. Might as well get in the habit.

"Just think of a password for your quarters. That way only you and I can come in here."

'_Oh yeah. That was weird way to put it._'

Inuyasha thought hard of an unexpected name for his room. He decided to settle on…

"Hiraikotsu."

The painting flew open and inside was a very big living quarters. They stepped inside and he noticed that it was bigger inside than out.

Dumbledore looked at Inuyasha and asked, "What's a hiraikotsu?"

"It's a giant boomerang used in battle."

"Ooohh. Well this is living room of your quarters, you can put whatever you want in here and decorate it however you like," he pointed to a door to the right, "That is your room. You can also decorate it however you like."

"Pretty cool. Thanks."

"Well I'll leave you to it then. Lunch is at twelve thirty so I'll see you there." And Dumbledore left.

Inuyasha looked around a little bit more and was already planning where he was going to put his things. As he walked to his room he thought '_Books over there. I can make a room for my weapons. And one for potion making and alchemy and chemistry…_'

He walked into his room. It was a reasonable size. The entire room was white and the furniture was made was cherry mahogany. 'I guess I'm going to have to decorate. This is too much to be comfortable. He sighed. He had two hours before lunch so he might as well get started. He put Kilala on his bed and started on his room.

**End of Chapter 4**

AN: Sorry it took so long. I was too lazy again and was busy with my _former_ job.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I was working on my other story, Ebony. And also the internet at my house totally black out and my dad had to buy a new rowder (sp?). So I had no internet for more than a week. It was pure torture! So I decided to keep myself busy by writing this chapter. Then when it came back on, I got distracted by new stories, so writing this took longer. Then also the new HP book came out so I took some time reading that as well. Well anyway, hope you enjoy it! It's way longer than any UY chapter yet. I'm trying to keep it that way from now on since a friend of mine told me that they were too short.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Inuyasha.

"Blah" Talk

"**Blah**" Japanese Talk

'Blah' Thought

Well, that's done. On with the story.

**Unexpected Youth**

**Chapter 5**

Hogwarts was a lot bigger than Inuyasha had ever imagined. The next day after Inuyasha got settled into what would be his room for the next nine or ten months, he decided to explore the humongous castle. Later did he realize that this was no school, it was frickin maze that was disguised as a school. He still wondered how any student could ever find their classes in this hellhole. The first time he explore he got lost within the first hour. It was rather frustrating and the farther he walked the more lost he became. After the second hour, he got seriously pissed of with the disappearing doors and moving stairs that he started yelling and groaning in rage until Dumbledore found him in on the fourth floor near a girls' bathroom. Dumbledore of course volunteered to help him get to the Great Hall, which Inuyasha quickly complied to. When they got there and had a hearty brunch during a discussion of what would he teaching in more depth, Dumbledore decided to give him a tour and then gave him a map to help him around for a little bit.

It was a little help but not enough because of the still disappearing doors and moving stairs. It took him about two weeks to remember, where all the classes, bathrooms, and the Great Hall and another week to remember everything else. After he got that taken care of, he decided to study his classroom (every time he said that, he mentally laughed; him, teaching). He found out he had office that was in the back of the classroom up a few spiraling stair. As he looked around the classroom, he made a mental note to redecorate. Whoever was in here last had a disgusting taste for all things pink. Just looking at it made him want to throw up.

He also met Hagrid who was the caretaker of Hogwarts. He could tell that Hagrid was a half-giant by the way that he smelt, but unlike real giants, Hagrid was, kind, considerate, and had a huge loveable heart for all creatures no matter how dangerous or deadly. That was one thing that him and Rikku had in common.

After a another week and a half, he had fully scheduled his lesson plan for the first five months of the school years for every grade (he worked fast) and he was bored out of his mind. He soon accidentally fell into a routine of breakfast, exploring Hogwarts, lunch, training, dinner, reading, and then bed and he hated it. He very easily got tired of it. But his boredom was short-lived when he met the other teachers.

It was rather awkward meeting them since they met in a very explosive way.

It happened one morning, about a month and three weeks before the school year started. He had been up early as usual and was eating breakfast. It was usually just him, Dumbledore, and the house elves, but today a woman that was most certainly not Dumbledore strolled though the door. She wore a dark emerald green robe and witches hat with a black feather coming out of it. She looked very old and had an air of extreme authority, fairness, kindness. Beside her was another person that Inuyasha did not recognize. It was a man that had an aura of bitterness and disdain. He had lanky hair that reached almost to his shoulders and a long nose. He seemed to have his mouth in a permanent sneer as he skulked next to the woman as the old lady seemed to be talking to him about something as they walked in. They, however froze when both of their eyes landed on him as he chewed on a piece of toast.

The woman looked at him and smiled before saying, "Hello, young lady. And who you might be and what might you be doing here?" The man seemed to be appraising him for importance, but Inuyasha wasn't intimidated. He was, however, irritated that another person had mistaken him for a woman. 'Forget it. Don't blame her. Everyone thinks you're a girl at first.' He thought to himself as he calmed himself.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Inuyasha Takashi and with all due respect, I am not a girl, I'm a boy. I'm here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Something about his words struck a chord in the bitter middle aged man. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would six feet under with the glare he gave him before he turned on his heel and walked out of the Hall, his black cloak billowing behind him.

Inuyasha looked at the spot where he disappeared before looking at the woman who was still standing in the spot on which she had stopped first. "Was it something I said?"

That seemed to shake the woman from her shock as she gave him one more analysis before smiling nervously and said, "Not you dear. Just something that Albus has done that set Severus off. You must forgive Severus. He's wanted the post for Defense Against the Dark arts for a while now. I am sorry for mistaking you for a woman, young _man_." She walked to the head table and sat beside him, putting a few food pieces on her plate. "So you're the new teacher, eh? Tell me, Inuyasha, do you have any field experience to teacher such a class?"

"Actually I do. I am an auror for the Japanese Ministry. I took a year off to teach here."

The woman hesitated before asking, "And how long have you been working there as an auror."

Inuyasha smiled inwardly at the question, "Well… I started working as a scientist in alchemical science for the Ministry. I joined nine years ago, ma'am."

Inuyasha could barely hold back a smirk as he saw the look of surprise dawn upon the woman's face. "But that would mean that you have been working for the Ministry since you were…"

"Eight? Sure have." That was when more people bustled through the door. First Dumbledore walked in with an irate Severus (he believed that was what the woman called him) whispering furiously in one of Dumbledore's withered ears. Severus had a look of mostly withheld anger as they walked closer to the teachers' table. After they walked in, no sooner did another couple of adults pace in after to watch the trouble that everyone but Inuyasha seemed to expect. One was a short man that sort of reminded him of a goblin but had too many human features to be confused with one (plus he smiled too much to be one) and walking along side him was a heavy-set woman who had sunny air to her to go with the sunhat she wore and smelled of wet leaf.

As they all sat down, Inuyasha could feel everyone eyes on him as he tried to ignore them for his breakfast. He felt Severus' eyes burning a whole through his head as he sat on the other side of Dumbledore and was really starting to piss him off. After trying to ignore it for another three minutes, Inuyasha gave up the fight, slammed down his fork, and yelled from his seat three seats from Severus, "What is your problem?!"

Severus answered in a snarled, "My problem is that I'm still trying to figure out why the headmaster would be so desperate as to hire a weak little child to teach a skill as difficult as Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Now Severus, I told you-"

"Child!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up from his seat and Severus did the same. Neither moved from where they had been sitting; they just glared at each other over Dumbledore's head.

"You heard me. You're nothing but an impudent child who looks like they spend more time looking in the mirror than in a book."

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled out.

The woman that he had been talking to put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but Inuyasha wasn't backing down. Their glare off only lasted for a few moments before Dumbledore stood up and said, "Boys, can we handle this like gentlemen?" There was pregnant pause as Severus sat back down in his chair and Inuyasha allowed the woman to ease him back into his chair. Dumbledore took a breath as he sat in his seat and saying, "Now Severus, I told you before. I chose Inuyasha because he was qualified for the job. I was the one to go to him, not the other way around."

With that said the other teachers looked at Inuyasha in amazement. Was this child really that brilliant?

Severus wouldn't let up even with this information, "I don't care! He's only a child! He's probably not a year over seventeen. How could he have any field experience at all in dueling or battle?

Inuyasha stepped in at that moment to redeem himself, "Excuse me? I have nine years of experience! I'm one of the best!" he said the last part with a cocky smirk on his face.

Severus sneered, "Sorry, but we won't be needing another Lockhart experience. I can't find myself believing that a pretty boy like you could be able to do anything."

"Well I really don't care what you choose to believe or not. I'm here so fucking deal with it!" he yelled. If this guy wanted to be a bastard about it, then Inuyasha would do the same. He stood up in one brash scoot of his chair, took one swig of tea from his cup, took a muffin and started to walk toward the door of the Great Hall.

"Wait, Inuyasha, aren't you going to stay a little bit more to meet everyone?"

Inuyasha put his hand as a wayward wave of goodbye as he did not stop walking to talk, "Nope. I'll do that later. See ya."

He left to go to his room to get dressed to train in the Forbidden Forest and brought Kilala with him.

Over that same week, he spent some _quality_ time with most of the teachers, just to see what they were like. He could say with some confidence that some were interesting characters (except for Snape, who he had not talked to at all) while other were dull as a doornail.

Minerva McGonagall, the woman that he had first met, was a rather… refreshing person to meet. Her personality was as sharp as a cat's claws, but she was also pleasurable enough company. She was a very fascinating person to talk to and had a lot of insight. He would have to say out of all the teachers, she was his favorite.

Other than nothing happened except for the fact the Snape was trying everything to get on Inuyasha's last nerve, and it was working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione were helping the Weasley family get everything together at the Weasley abode for the Order meeting that was happening next week. The children had really let their rooms fall apart and the living room was in pieces due to a prank gone bad by Ron and Harry. They were never going to be as good and the twins when it came to pranks. So the Mr. Weasley was cleaning their room, Mrs. Weasley was cleaning the kitchen, Ron and Harry was cleaning the living room and then had to clean their rooms, while Hermione and Ginny were cleaning the room that they shared.

Let's just say it was working progress that just started working.

Harry and Ron still had to clean the goop that had gotten _everywhere_. This was their punishment. And they still were playing around as they cleaned, making their work load longer to finish. It wasn't until Hermione and Ginny came down after cleaning their room did the boys buckle down when the girls yelled at them to hurry up.

The only thing that Ron could mumble while under the watchful eye of the female teenagers was 'Girls.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Snape was sitting at a long table with his usual sneer on his face. The image blacked out and in its place was a very angry Snape covered in some kind green goop while all the adults that sat at the same table were either laughing their asses off or trying to hide their laughter out of respect._

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Are you alright?" a familiar voice came to his ears as he snapped out of visionary trance. It sounded female and worried. Inuyasha blinked a few times before shaking his head little and looking at a very worried Ms. McGonagall. He blinked in surprise at how close she was and at the hand that was on his shoulder before he realized what just happened. He had a vision. But about what?

"Ms. McGonagall? Uh… hello. What are doing here?" he looked around and saw that he was in the same hallway that he had been walking down to get to his room.

Ms. McGonagall removed her hand before answering with, "Looking for you. Albus wishes for you to see him in his office. And I told you, Inuyasha. Call me Minerva." She said with a small, tight, smile.

Inuyasha laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… sure. Thanks, Ms… Minerva." He corrected himself. "Well… see ya later." He said as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction. He could still feel McGonagall's worried eyes looking at him as he turned the corner.

As he walked toward the headmaster's office he thought over the vision that he had gotten. It obviously involved Snape in some way and it seemed to be some kind of prank. But when would it happen and how. He just hoped he was around when it happened. It would certainly be a big surprise for Snape and a big laugh for everyone. He would to carry a camera until it happened. Just for memories.

As he chuckled at the images that he had seen, he hadn't noticed that he was already in front Dumbledore's office. The door opened and of course it was Albus on the other side. He looked at him curiously at Inuyasha, who still a laughing grin on his face. "What's so funny, Inuyasha my boy?"

Inuyasha immediately calmed, "Nothing sir." He cleared his throat and walked into Albus's office. As many times as Inuyasha had walked in here, it still ceased to amaze him. "Now, what was it you wanted to see me about?" he changed the subject.

"Oh yes. Take a seat." which Inuyasha did willingly as he sat behind his desk. "Now Inuyasha, there are a few things that I need to tell you that I did not tell here nor in Japan when I met you." There was pause as the aura around Dumbledore tensed slightly, immediately putting Inuyasha on edge.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. 'This better not be more than what I bargained for.' He thought.

"Yes… well… a long time ago, the British Wizarding World was being terrorized by an evil tyrant named Tom Riddle who had changed his name to Lord Voldemort. He was a cruel and powerful wizard who believed that only wizards of pure magical blood should deserve to exist on this planet. He and his follower, who are called Deatheaters, had continuously caused havoc throughout the entire nation and a few outer nation as well." He paused again to organize his thoughts which Inuyasha gave him time to do.

"Though, however his reign was temporarily finished, when he was destroyed by a curse that he had cast that rebounded onto him, ripping him from his body."

"Okay, but what does the history lesson have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked somewhat impatiently. He wanted to know what he was being pulled into now.

"Well, you see. He was reborn only a couple years ago by one of his followers, ever since then he has once again been doing what he had been doing before. During the first war, there was a resistance called the Order of the Phoenix that I had organized way back when that I had reinstated in secret only a year ago. Mr. Zareh has told me that you are very skilled in what you do and I believe that you could be a great asset to the Order. I must tell you that if you join you must speak none of this to anyone outside the Order. The Ministry has no knowledge of the group because they would certainly not approve of it. Our headquarters must always be a secret." He stressed the last part so that Inuyasha understood that that was very important.

Inuyasha looked down at his hands in thought. A moment later he asked, "Will I be able to kick ass?"

Albus chuckled a little before saying, "Yes… at times you will have to."

Without a second thought, Inuyasha stuck his hand out for Albus to shake, "You got yourself a new member." he said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ronald! Be careful with that! There's hot soup in that pot!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as Ron carried the pot outside to the lengthened picnic table. Today was the day of another Order meeting but before that everyone would have hearty lunch. Mrs. Weasley would have to say that she had outdone herself today. She had almost everything for lunch for about forty people and much more for people who would want seconds. People were already arriving through the fireplace in the living room.

Tonks had come early to help out, but as Mrs. Weasley had learned from past experiences, there weren't many things that Tonks could do without anybody getting harmed in the process. So she told her to watch and keep track of people coming in. Gave her a list everything. It was a job so easy that she couldn't possibly get hurt and still felt helpful as well.

Mrs. Weasley was still putting the finishing touches to her meals, a nice safe place to watch Tonks just in case something did happen. Soon the members started flood in. Tonks was checking names off the list and soon everyone was there except for…

"Hagrid." Tonks mumbled as she stood up and stretched. She had been sitting in that seat for a good three hours. She looked towards the fireplace and saw that the green fire was spinning meaning that Hagrid was coming through… and they hadn't enlarge the chimney yet!

She ran to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley so she could do the spell. She was no good with that sort of charm work. "Mrs. Weasley! Hagrid's coming!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her with wide eyes and dropped the glass that she had been washing in the sink. She ran into the room with Tonks following close behind. "Tonks, tell Hagrid to not come yet! We're not ready!" she ordered as she took out her wand.

Tonks walked closer to the fireplace to tell Hagrid to stop but it was too late. A black missile shot out of the green embers and ran right into Tonks, making her fall to the ground. Surprisingly the person that was on top of her wasn't even close to the size of Hagrid nor looked anything like him.

It was a young woman who, when she untangled herself dizzily from Tonks, was a very beautiful woman. She had long raven hair tied into a loose ponytail and bright lilac eyes. Her clothes were simple and muggle; a red t-shirt and a pair of blue pants that she thinks are called jeans. She looked rather delicate.

As she dusted herself off and pick up a little yellow kitten that she must've brought with her, Tonks jumped and asked, "Who are you?"

The girl looked at her, smiled slightly and answered, "Inuyasha. I'm new to the Order. Just joined last week." Her voice was deeper than they had expected from her face.

Mrs. Weasley cleared he throat, making Inuyasha turn towards. She smiled at Inuyasha and said, "This way dear. I'm Mrs. Weasley and this is my home." She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and walked her outside. She was about to go to the table before she remembered that she still a Hagrid to take care of and went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mundungus was already feasting on everything he could get his hands on. He really didn't care right then about manners. He hadn't had decent meal in weeks. Usually it was just take out. To finally have a home cooked meal was heaven to him. He was just finishing off his plate gravy-drizzled turkey legs when the most beautiful creature he had ever seen walked through the back door of the Weasley home. He couldn't think of another time where he had seen such a pretty woman in his memory. He looked around and noticed that the girl had captured other men's attentions as well.

The girl bent down to put the yellow kitten that he just noticed she had carried in her arms and the cat automatically ran off into the field where the teenagers were at. The woman began walking to the table and had decided to sit at almost the end of the table. As soon as he sat, not a second later one of the men decided to go up and talk to her. Some men looked at the man in envy as he seemed to be the only one with the courage to go up to her. The man sat beside her and tried to engage her in conversation

The girl seemed to be trying to ignore him but the man seemed to not take no for an answer. Finally, she turned towards him with a smirk on her face as she gestured for him to move closer. She whispered something in his ear that made the guy's eyes widen in what looked like shock. In less than second the man stood up, toppling his chair over in his haste, and walked vigorous back to his original seat, stilling seeming to be shocked. Other men walked to him, to ask him what was wrong. He said something in a hurry voice and his words seemed to also shock the other as well as they looked back at the female in disbelieve. Mundungus turned back to the girl who had a hand over her mouth as she seemed to be laughing at the man's misfortune. That's when the girl started to pile food on her plate. It looked like she had a bigger appetite than most women.

That's when Hagrid walked in. At seeing the girl, Hagrid smiled behind that big scraggly beard of his and thundered, "Inuyasha! There you are. Spare a seat?" He set as stormed toward the woman. She toothily smiled and held out a hand to the nearest chair. Hagrid sat down, started piling tons of food on his plate, and dug into his meal. Instead of being disgusted like most girls would be, Inuyasha just sat up and dug in as well.

After a few more minutes of staring at Inuyasha, he decided to eat his own meal as well. Inuyasha looked down the table and smiled. She got up and walked father up the table the table. Mundungus looked up from his meal to watch her every move as she walked. She walked past him and he couldn't help but look at her butt as she moved. She stopped a little bit farther in the center of the table and stopped right next to Tonks. She bent down to and started talking to her. Tonks smiled at her shyly while Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin. She stood up and was walking back to her seat. As she walked past him again, he couldn't help himself. He checked her on the butt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was laughing his ass off. Man that was funny as shit! That guy ran off like the devil was on his hills. And it was even funnier when he told other guys the truth about him. He was digging into a piece of chicken when Hagrid came in followed by Mrs. Weasley. He couldn't help but laugh when Hagrid sat down and immediately started shoving everything he could reach down his throat.

Inuyasha started looking down the table to see the other members. He stopped as something neon pink caught his attention. It was that girl that he had run into. Well, more like bombarded into, but whatever. He didn't even apologize. With that thought, he got and walked over to the strange haired woman. The girl was talking to probably some friend and when Inuyasha bent down to talk to her, she jumped a meter in her seat. After a small laugh from her friends and Inuyasha, he said, "Hey. I just wanted to apologize from drilling you into the ground like that earlier. I'm not really used to floo powder that much."

"Oh. It's no problem. I do stuff like that all the time. I'm Tonks by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you Tonks. Now if you excuse I'm going to eat some more food before Hagrid gets it all."

"Yeah wouldn't want that, would we?" they laughed and then Inuyasha stood up.

He was walking to his seat when he felt someone squeeze his ass. He gasped and turned around in a second and saw the perpetrator. The little asshole had the audacity to look rueful. In less than a second, Inuyasha socked him one right in the nose. The guy flew out of chair and skidded across the floor right behind Tonks' chair. Some people stood up in surprise at the sudden commotion.

The man sat up groggily, holding a bloody nose and looked at her him with wide eyes.

"Perverted asshole!" Inuyasha screamed in rage.

Mrs. Weasley walked over at that time, "What is going on here?" she asked in aggravation.

"This perv checked me, that's what happened!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Mrs. Weasley and several others looked at the bleeding man in anger and annoyance. Mrs. Weasley turned back to him apologetically, "I'm sorry… Inuyasha? Mundungus doesn't usually act this way toward most of the woman in the Order, but it isn't unexpected by the way he acts most of the time."

"Oh yeah that's great news except for the fact that I'm a boy! I am not a girl!"

There was a second's silence before the black man that had sat across from Tonks stood up and pointed a finger at her, "Aha! I told you he was male. In your face!" he said with big grin on his face. That aroused some laughter, but none from Inuyasha as he turned around and walked back to his seat, not really in the mood to eat but ate anyway since he skipped breakfast.

Some people helped the man named Mundungus into the house to heal his broken nose, but he seemed to be in shock of having checked a male.

Inuyasha ate for few moments before putting a few big pieces of grilled fish on a plate and pouring cold milk in a bowl, got up, and walked away from the table to look for Kilala to give her lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny were just hanging around in the great open fields behind the Weasley's house putting their minds together on what they could do. Hermione and Ginny were leaning back to back, while Harry and Ron laid on the grass; Harry on his back, Ron on his stomach.

"We could play wizards chess?" Ron recommended.

Harry groaned, "To tell you the truth, Ron, I'm not really in the mood to lose to you in wizards chess right now." Ron looked at him indignantly before laying his head down on the grass. He wasn't in the mood to be offended.

"We could play tag?" Ginny said. Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"What are you? Eight?" Ron said.

"Well, I thought we were bored enough to do just about anything right now." She retorted

"Except for that." Hermione mumbled. A spark of inspiration went of in her eyes as she said, "We could-"

"No." Ginny, Harry, Ron all grumbled at the same time.

Hermione glared at the space in front of her, "Hey! You didn't even hear what I was going to say."

Ron sighed and sat up Indian style. "Hermione, whenever we are bored and have nothing to do, you _always_ recommend that we could study or do homework or read a book. None of us want to do that."

"Well what do you suggest we do, Mr. Smartypants." she snapped. Her face slightly reddened; reading a book was exactly what she was going to say.

That's when they heard it. A small meow. "You here that?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Yeah, but where is it coming from." Another meow sprang forth.

"Uh, duh Hermione. It's obviously coming from a cat." Ron said, shaking his head at the _stupid_ question.

Hermione rounded her eyes on him and looked at him fiercely as she stood up, "Of course it's a cat, Ron. I meant 'where is the cat'?"

That's when they heard the excited squeal of Ginny. "Ah. It's so cute."

Everyone turned towards her and then followed their eyes to what she was looking at. Hermione also squealed Harry and Ron simply laid back on the ground.

It was a small little yellow kitten. It had two big eyes with red irises in the center of them. It cocked it head to the side and mewed another time making the girls ah. Ron pretended to gag while Harry just laughed at him. Ginny bended down to the kitten and started to coax it to come to her. The cat seemed to appraise her for a few moments before ambling into her into outstretched arms. The girls started to fuss over the poor thing.

"It must belong to one of the members."

"But who. We never saw this cat before." There was glimmer from around the cat's neck and that's when they noticed it was wearing a collar. It was made out of beautiful red leather and attached to it was a small gold circle that read 'Kilala' in black paint.

"Kilala?" Ginny said.

"That's a weird name." Ron declared from his spot on the ground.

"Oh hush, Ron. It's obviously a foreign name. Sounds sort of Asian." Hermione stated.

"Kilala!" they heard a male voice yell. "Kilala! Where are ya, girl?"

The cat's ear perked up and she started to squirm to get out of Ginny's grasp. A person walked over the hill bend as Ginny put Kilala down. The cat walked over to him and the other's followed to meet her owner.

"Oh there you are Kilala. I got your lunch like I promised. Grilled fish; just how you like it. And a nice bowl of cold milk to wash it down." He put it down on the ground so that Kilala could eat and drink all that she wanted. As she ate, he gave a few scratches behind the ear to which Kilala purred in satisfaction to before he stood up and looked at the group that had followed her.

The person had a rather pretty face with long black hair and bright lavender eyes. Ginny, Hermione, Harry knew immediately that it was a guy. There was a just a feeling about him that told them the truth. Ron, on the other hand…

"Hey… uh... Are you single?" he said with a blush. Harry could tell that that was the pick up line that the twins had given him and Ron. Harry knew immediately it would never work, and it certainly was going to work now. The guy looked at him with weirdly before bursting into barking laughter. Ron looked flustered for a second at being laughed at when Hermione pulled him aside and whispered loudly, "Ron! That's a guy, you idiot!" then she let him go to leave him to his own dumbfound.

Harry decided to end the awkward silence, "Uh hi. Are you a member of the Order?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. Hi, I'm Inuyasha." He took stuck out a delicate looking hand for Harry to shake, which he did.

"I'm Harry, and this is Hermione, Ginny, and Ron." He pointed to each person as he introduced.

"How can you be part of the Order? How old are you, anyway." Ron inquired.

"Seventeen."

"Do you have a job? Where are you from?" Ginny asked. To Harry, it seemed like an interrogation. Some of them were still sort of angry at the fact that they couldn't join the Order just because they 'weren't old enough'.

"I'm a scientist and auror for the Japanese Ministry."

"How long have you worked there?" Harry could tell that Inuyasha was starting to irritated by the constant questioning.

"Nine years."

"Nine years! But in order for you to work that long you would have had to join at like eight."

"Yeah. I did." Inuyasha noticed that Kilala was finished with her meal and picked up the plate. He bent down to give a nice petting before standing, "Well I gotta go. The meeting's going to start soon. See you soon."

"Uh. Bye." Harry said awkwardly.

When he was sure that Inuyasha was out of earshot, he turned towards the other teens. "Well, that was real nice you guys." He stated sarcastically as he bent down to pick up Kilala.

"What do you mean, mate?" Ron asked obliviously.

"What was with the interrogation? He's old enough to join the Order, isn't he? So why give him the third degree." He said in annoyance as he scratched Kilala behind the ears. She purred a little at his ministration.

"Oh come on, Harry. He looked way too delicate to be an auror, or even know how to fight for the Order!" Ron argued. Ginny silently agreed while Hermione stayed still and silent.

"Dumbledore trusts in his abilities to let him join and that's good enough for me." He looked back at the direction Inuyasha had gone. "Besides, haven't we always learned that looks are usually always deceiving? He's probably very skilled at his job."

Everyone was silent as they thought of this. The only sound was of Kilala still purring as Harry absentmindedly still scratched behind her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting was started off with Dumbledore doing a broad introduction of Inuyasha to the group. All Inuyasha did towards that was standing, bow, and sit back down. He wasn't really in the move for anything more after the Mundungus thing. Speaking of him he was absent. 'Probably still nursing that broken nose I gave him.' Inuyasha thought with a smug smile.

He looked at all the members and his eyes landed on Severus who sat across from him. He suddenly got a feeling of deja vu. Then it hit him. 'My vision!' He smiled at the thought of Severus getting what's been coming to him. But then he thought to himself, "Ya know, I shouldn't let this happen. I've already seen it myself so what's the worst that could happen if nobody else did. And beside if he doesn't listen to me about moving, well that that's no shit off my back." With this last thought. He sat up in his seat leaned over closer to Severus to whisper the warning in his face.

"Mr. Snape." He whispered, trying to be polite. He pointedly ignored him. So Inuyasha, being the generous person he was, whispered his name again. This time he looked at him. Well… not really look at him. It was more a sneer mixed with a glare. Inuyasha, not wanting to talk to Severus anymore than he wanted to him, started talking while Dumbledore was talking about some rumor he heard with he was vacationing in the States.

"Umm… you might not want to sit there today. It would be a bad idea."

Instantly, Severus', if it could, glare darkened further. "What? Don't want me to sit near you? Do I make you look bad, Takashi? Am I uglying up your image." he whispered spitefully.

Inuyasha controlled the urge to roll his eyes and took a claming breath before continuing. "No, Mr. Snape. I'm just telling you that you would not want to sit there today is all I'm saying. There's a nice seat a meters down if you would like to sit there. Just anywhere but here." He said hurriedly.

"Well, I'm sorry Takashi but I will not move just because you can't bear to be near me. Now shut up and leave me alone."

"Is there something wrong, boys?" Dumbledore said loudly. Severus and Inuyasha turned there heads toward Dumbledore, who had a risen eyebrow at the bickering two.

Severus sat back in his seat while staring at Inuyasha with an emotionless look. "Nothing, Albus. Just some useless information that Takashi was trying to share with me. Please continue."

Inuyasha that time did roll his eyes as he also sat back in his seat, crossing his arms in the process as everyone's attention on them transferred back to Dumbledore as he continued his tale. They glared daggers at each other before trying to ignore each other presence all together by listening to Dumbledore.

Somehow, a waterfall of green, goopy slime from nowhere fell from the ceiling and right onto Severus sneering, butt-faced head. The people near him got sprinkled with a few droplets; even Inuyasha got a few drops. But Severus got the full force. When the flood ended and shut off five seconds later, Severus was soaked to the marrow. Everyone, once they got over the shock, started laughing and Inuyasha happily joined him. The stuff had run all over the table and floor and Inuyasha could tell that Severus was about to explode in three… two… one…

"YOU!" he took out a slime covered wand as he stood and pointed at Inuyasha right in the middle of his forehead. Inuyasha wasn't intimidated in the slightest. In fact, he gave him a smug smile

"I tried to warn you to move but you chose not to listen. This is your own fault for being a stubborn ass-hole." Some people giggled. Severus had a curse at the tip of his tongue when Dumbledore finally stepped in.

"Severus stop!"

"But Albus, he's the one who did this! He-"

"Enough! Get yourself cleaned up and only when you have calmed down you can return, understand?"

Severus didn't answer him, though. He glowered at Inuyasha; his eyes holding a promise of revenge before he walked angrily out the door, tracking slime as he walked out. Inuyasha's eyes followed him as he left.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Mr. Dumbledore." He said cheerfully as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Did you do that?" He asked.

"Sir… I can 100 honestly say that I absolutely had nothing to do with that prank. No matter how much Mr. Snape deserved it." He wasn't lying. He hadn't been part of the prank. He had just foreseen and known about it. And that's all Dumbledore asked about.

"Inuyasha-"

"He's telling the truth, Albus." Mrs. Weasley stood up. She blushed slightly when everyone looked at her. "I know who did it. Harry and Ronald. They had been trying prank and it backfired a few days ago. I suppose they had forgotten to get rid of the spell. But don't worry. I'll be sure to make them clean up the mess and get rid of the spell." Some laughed at that.

"Oh well… let's move on then." Dumbledore said. Then the meeting really went underway that the foolishness ended.

Inuyasha would have to say that the meeting was basically made of rumors and suspicions. Once Severus came back in (he sat a few feet away from Inuyasha) he had said that from his stand point, nothing was going as of yet. But it seemed that Voldemort was waiting for something. What that something was, Inuyasha nor anyone else knew anything about; just that he was waiting for something to show up and when it did, that would be his main target.

The meeting ended way earlier because there wasn't much to speak of but some people still stuck around to talk to each other. Inuyasha decided to stay as well since Kilala seemed to be enjoying the nice open environment. Inuyasha laid his back on the grass while Kilala ran around trying to catch butterflies before deciding to nap on his stomach. Inuyasha was starting to dose off as well when he felt eyes upon him. He opened his eyes to see a man hovering above his face. He wore a rather shabby trench coat and he seemed to be really haggard and gaunt with deep black circles under his eyes. One sniff and Inuyasha immediately knew that he was werewolf. 'No wonder. Being one of those has to be a pain in the ass. Question is why is he just staring at me like that.'

"Uh… excuse me personal space please." He said grumbled as he stood up, catching Kilala before she tumbled to the ground.

The cat hissed her distasted of being improperly handled before trying to go to sleep in his arms.

"You're not human." The man said bluntly, garnering a face of confusion.

Inuyasha looked at him in surprise before smirking, "Oh. I forgot that werewolves have much better sense of smell than humans." The man was stunned that Inuyasha also knew that he wasn't entirely human either. Inuyasha's smirk grew into a charming smile, "People call me Inuyasha Takashi. And you?" he stuck out a hand to be shook. The man hesitated before taking his hand in his own and shook it briefly.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin." He said. He couldn't help himself as he asked, "What are you? I don't think I've ever smelt blood like yours before."

"Inuyasha."

"Well… yes that is your name, but what is your _species_."

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly, "We've been over this. Inuyasha. We could do this all day if you wanted." He decided that it was time for him to go and walked past the man to go back to the house.

"Wait." Inuyasha paused in mid-step and turned his head in Lupin's direction. "At least give me a hint."

"I already did." He gave him another charming smile. "Inuyasha… see ya." After giving a mock salute to the bewildered man, he walked back away with Kilala tucked snuggly in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End of Chapter 5**

AN: Well that's it. Whew. To tell the truth, this was going to be **WAY **longer. I was planning to write so much more. But then I realized that was getting on too many subjects all at once so I decided to take some stuff and use it for the next chapter. Hey, look on the bright side. I've already have about ¼ of the next chapter done so you don't have to wait so long this time. I once again apologize for the long wait. I'm also trying out a new story as well so look out for that as well. Cya.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So you won't flame me I will now warn you that some stuff at the beginning of the story will be similar to yllom21's story, Strange Magic. My plot will be totally different but something small and unimportant things will be similar to hers because they couldn't be helped. On with the story.

"Talk."

"**Japanese Talk.**"

'Thought.'

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say so what's the point?

**Unexpected Youth**

**Chapter 6**

To say that Snape was just angry would probably win you the award for biggest understatement of the year. Severus Snape wasn't just livid or irate; he was infuriated to the highest burning temperature; and all because of _him_.

Inuyasha Takashi.

That boy is going to pay for what he has done. He stole the teaching position that he has been after right from under his nose and has also pulled the most juvenile trick in history! He knows Takashi was the one to pull it! Who could be that infantile as to do something as childish as poor slime on someone but a kid who looks like he had barely left school himself? And the way he looked at him with that smug grin when it happened. As if to say that he was better than him!

That was so ridiculous that Snape could almost laugh. _Almost_.

But how he did it was the question. How did he do it so quickly? There was no possible way that he had known of the Weasley home before Dumbledore told him of the location. How could he have had the time to set such a trap without anyone noticing him wandering around the house causing trouble? Everyone said that he had been outside the entire time. And how did he know that he would sit in that exact seat. There was no way that Snape was that predictable, especially to a bloody, empty-headed, pretty boy that he had only known for a week or so.

How dammit! How!

Snape was going to figure it out whether it took him all year to. He couldn't let something like this happen again to him. He wouldn't allow it! He'd be damned if he did! He just needed to use a little legilimency to see how Takashi does his little parlor tricks.

And Takashi will pay for what he has done to him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha had to say that the British Ministry had to be the most fickle ministry in the entire world. Inuyasha had been told by Tonks that for about an entire year since Voldemort had been revived that the Minister had blatantly ignored the warnings and signs and had instead had done everything in his power to make that he had the wizarding world support by ridiculing the very people who gave him the warning. Though he kept his comments to himself with great effort, he still couldn't believe that not only the Minister but also the people that followed him could be that stupid. Inuyasha knew with the utmost confidence that if this had happened to Japan, the Minister would have at least made preparations even if he hadn't believe that a dark lord had come back. It's always better to be safe than sorry.

Minister Fudge was just that: pure horse manure!

And here he was: in the idiotic Ministry; here to sign some immigration papers so that he could, apparently, live here _legally_. He had hadn't even admitted into the stupid building yet and he was already irritated enough to rip someone's head off. He hated being still for long amounts of time and right then, being in a huge line; a very slow-moving long line he might add, didn't help matters anymore than they should have. He didn't even have Kilala with him to keep him company since "pets aren't allowed in the ministry." What bullshit!

The scenery was alright, but to his opinion, it was totally played out, The golden statue obviously told the social levels of each part of the British wizarding world. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at seeing that a wizard was the most important in the sculpture. Inuyasha couldn't stand people who thought wizards were the most important thing on this bloody planet and were pretty much the only thing that was worth saving except for the muggles (mostly). He's heard many people say that any person or thing with the blood of anything not human was automatically below the average full human wizard. One time someone tried to talk to him about that; seeming to be trying to convince him that human wizards were the best above all else. Let's just say that by the end of the day; the guy had sported a black eye.

About thirty minutes (that to Inuyasha seemed like thirty hours) later he walked to the main desk. The guard, without even looking at him, stuck out an opened hand, seeming to waiting for Inuyasha to give him something. Inuyasha looked at it for a second, before saying in an annoyed tone, "Excuse me?" 'If I have to pay this guy to get into the ministry, I am so out of here. Screw the law!'

"Wand." The guard said in a bored tone, still looking at the newspaper that was laid out in front of him on the desk. 'Well that's professional.' Inuyasha couldn't help but think sarcastically.

Nonetheless, with a flick of his wrist, his wand flew into his hand from the holster that was hidden in his right sleeve. 'That's why Dumbledore told me to be sure to bring my wand.' He usually didn't carry it; no need. But Dumbledore told him to bring it for "security measures".

The guard, never taking his eyes off the stupid newspaper, took his wand and put it on some kind of weight that was to his immediate left. A few seconds later a "ding_"_ sound rung from it and a paper came out. The guard ripped it out and read it. "Rosewood. 11 ½ inches. Griffin feather?" he said, seeming to make sure that the machine was correct.

"Yup." Inuyasha said in agitation, eager to get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

The guard, finally glancing at Inuyasha as he returned his wand, eyes widened at Inuyasha looks. He immediately recovered and garnered a look that Inuyasha thinks he thought was flirtatious. It really just made him look happily constipated. "Hey toots… How about you and I go out sometime? I'm free on Saturday. Just give me your fl-"

"If you want to live, I suggest you don't finish that sentence." Inuyasha said menacingly as he leaned over the desk, grabbed the man by his shirt, and pulled him towards his face. The man kept the same infuriating attitude.

"Aahh. Playing hard to ge-" Inuyasha didn't let him finish that sentence neither and cuffed him hard in the back of the head. He walked off with a yelled "I'm a guy you jackass!" to which the man (and a few witches and wizards who saw the exchange) just stared after him with his hand clutching his throbbing head.

Inuyasha grumbled a wide vocabulary of curse words as he entered the elevator. He then heard a surprised voice say, "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" He turned around to see Tonks carrying a few folders in her hands. 'Ah. Paper work detail. I remember that status.' He smiled fondly as he stepped closer to her. "Hey Tonks. I'm here to sign some immigration papers. What are you doing?"

"Me? I have to get these to the misuse of magic department on level six. Need any help?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Foreign Affairs Department is, would you?"

"Oh yeah I do…um… I believe it's on level five." She answered eagerly, appearing to be very excited that she got something right. Inuyasha looked at the meter on the door which already said five and the doors opened.

'That was quick.' He thought as he rushed out a "Thanks Tonks." and hurried out of the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikku was working under one of the ministry tanks. They had said that during a practice run it broke down. She was the best mechanic in the ministry so of course they wanted her to fix it. It was better than doing paper work for now. As she worked, her mind couldn't help but wander to other subjects. _A_ subject actually; a black haired, lilac eyed subject.

It's been a month since he left and she was already missing him. But could you blame her? They had been inseparable from the day they met; the dynamic duo; the gruesome twosome for as long as she could remember. She couldn't think of a moment where they hadn't been together: at work; on missions; hanging out; shopping (usually for her); playing blitzball…

She stopped when she noticed that she screwed the wrong thing in by mistake. She sighed as she corrected the problem and continued. "**Just nine more months and then he'll come back, like he always does.**" She mumbled to herself.

"**Ya know, talking to one's self is the first sign of insanity.**" A gruff voice said in front of where she was working on the underside of the tank. Rikku in surprise momentarily forgot she was under it and hit her head as she tried to sit up. "**Owie!.**" She whined as she rolled out form under it and rubbed her already red forehead. She looked up in frustration at who caused her to get a headache. It was her father, Cid.

She stood up in hurry to salute to him. Even though it was her father, he was still the minister; she still had to show respect.

"**Hello father.**" she said uniformly.

"**Don't talk to your old man that way. No one's even in the room." He said irritated. "And put your hand down for pity's sake.**" He snorted a little at her clothing. She wasn't wearing her uniform, but a blue mechanic suit that was only worn to her waist, the sleeves of it tied in front of her, a black formfitting tank top, white gloves, and a red bandana to hold back her hair than her usually head band. She doesn't and has never been the girly type. She always loved to get down and dirty.

She put her hand down and said tiredly, "**Sorry dad.**" She was about to continue her work when Cid grabbed her arm to stop her. "**I need to talk to you. Come on.**"

"**But Dad, I have to finish this.**" She pointed at the tank behind her.

"**You can do it later and if anyone says anything about it tell me… I'll handle them. Now come on. I want to talk to my daughter.**"

Rikku breathed deeply, put the screwdriver she was holding back in her tool box, and slowly walked towards her father. Cid weaved his arm around her slim waist and lugged her outside of the room.

He led her outside and sat her with him on the front steps of the ministry. The ministry is on an island near Tokyo; a small island where most of the ministry is submerged underwater. It is hidden with warding spells used for only muggle. Only witches and wizards could see the island and ministry. Most people get there by a hidden transporter than travels underwater to the second level of the ministry, or just apparation or floo powder. The top level, not covered by water and island, was surrounded by beach and then goes to the water surrounding it. Rikku just looked at her hands on her knees while Cid looked out to the open sea. The sun was soon setting below the sea's horizon, signaling the end of another day.

'Another day without him.' Rikku couldn't help but think. Her face couldn't help but crumple slightly at that thought.

She was drawn out of her self-pity by her father's sudden words. "**You miss him, don't you?**"

She blinked at the blunt question before looking away from her father, "**I don't know wh-**"

"**Don't play dumb, kitty. You know who exactly who I'm talking about.**" He said gruffly.

A few tears fell from her face at the name that her father and brothers called her. Her father hadn't called her that since she was ten, when she joined the ministry. She sniffled and brought a sleeve to her eyes to staunch the tears, but they didn't seem to want to stop now that they had started. Cid put an arm around her shoulders and held her close to his side. He certainly wasn't the expert at calming a distraught girl since Rikku was his only daughter out of ten children.

"**I do miss him, papa. I miss Inuyasha.**" She mumbled miserably.

Cid rubbed her back soothingly. "**I know, kitty, I know. I knew you would miss him the most; you two were like fraternal twins and as close as chopsticks. I miss him too. Hell, most of the ministry misses the little squirt. But like he said, he'll come back.**"

Rikku got off her father rubbed her eyes and sniffled. "**I know. But it doesn't stop me from missing him.**" She remembered saying that same thing to him the night before he left. Her words were even truer now that he was gone.

"**Well, you're just going to have to suck it up and be an adult about it.**" He said plainly. Cid grunted as he stood. Rikku winced when she heard bones popping into place. "**Well,**" he started,** "I'm going back in. You comin'?**"

"**I'll be there.**" She said distractedly as she looked at the setting sun. Cid stared at her with a indiscernible expression before turning and walking back inside. Rikku just sat in silence and watched as the sun disappeared below the sea. When it could no longer be seen by her eyes and the sky darkened further she stood up and walked back inside as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you he was the one who did it!" Severus said for the thousandth time with only the heads of houses and Dumbledore in the room. They just stared at him uninterestedly and drank tea.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly. Severus had been going on like this almost the entire day; going on about how Inuyasha was behind the slime prank. Dumbledore had told Severus that he knew who was behind the prank, but when he didn't tell Severus the person's identity for their well-being (he knew that if Severus found out it had been Harry and Mr. Weasley that caused it, they wouldn't live past the first day of school) Severus assumed that it had been Inuyasha and therefore would not let go of his anger towards him. Now here he was in the staff room mumbling irritably to himself on how he was going to plot his "revenge" while Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Dumbledore simply sat, drinking tea and watching him seethe with light amusement.

"For the last time, Severus, I told you Inuyasha was not the behind it." Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Where is Inuyasha anyway, Albus?" Minerva asked curiously, taking another swig from her Earl Grey.

"Oh. I believe right now he's at the ministry to sign his immigration papers." He replied, smiling slightly as he remembered the disgruntled face Inuyasha had made when Dumbledore told him he had to do that. They were once confronted by another growled statement from the irate potions master.

"But Albus!" Severus started. Minerva groaned in annoyance.

"Severus, get over it! It's over! Inuyasha didn't do it, so let it go!" she all but yelled.

Severus glared at her. "I have, woman! But there's something I just don't get."

Filius ran a hand down his face. "And what would that be Severus?" he asked jadedly.

"How did he know?" Severus asked curiously.

"How did he know what?" Pomona asked, putting down her cup and looking at Severus inquiringly.

"He knew that it was going to happen." He replied slowly.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore said curiously as he shared a weird look with Minerva.

"Takashi knew that that was going to happen. He told me to move to a different seat. I didn't listen to him because I just thought he was being a conceited brat, but he had been right. How did he know?" he asked again.

"You mean he told you that it was going to happen? How could that be? He couldn't have known about it. Everyone had seen him outside. He never went inside the house." She looked at Albus for an answer to this, that for once he didn't have. How _could_ he have known that it was going to happen? There's no way he had to have known. But he did and that's what's bizarre.

"When did this happen, Severus?" Dumbledore asked interestedly. He really didn't know that much about Inuyasha no matter how much they spoke to each other.

"It happened before you saw us speaking during the meeting. Like I said, He had told me to move to another seat."

They sat in silence at this news, trying to think of a logical explanation for it; but came up with only one.

"There is no kind Divinational Art that is _that_ reliable so it can't be that, right."

"We don't know that for sure, Minerva. We'll just keep a small eye on him for a solution to this mystery." Dumbledore said and the teachers who were present (except for Snape) nodded their heads in conformity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

These people were really trying to piss Inuyasha off. Who the fuck cares what his mother's middle name is?! He certainly didn't. In fact he didn't even know. Knowing what his mother's middle name was wasn't exactly what he was yearning to learn at seven years old. And here comes another new stupid question: What is your life's ambition? What information could they possibly get out of that if he answered that? Not really seeing the point of answering it, he wrote "N/A" on the line and went to the next. He had been working on this an hour and forty five minutes and already he wanted to pull his hair-out in madness. This was really getting irritating. And it wasn't just because of the stupid questions either. It was also because they were completely random. The question didn't even go together to give you an indication they are separated into some sort of order. It was like some had just sat down and wrote down questions that just came from the top of the dome. He tore his way down the paper as he wrote and wrote until he reached two questions that stopped him in his tracks.

_345. What wizard blood do you have? Pureblood; half-blood; muggleborn; etc?_

_346. Are you fully human? If not, what is your species?_

Okay, those are reasonable questions. Most ministries have to ask that to insure the safety of its citizens. The problem was they answer he knew he was going to have it give would bring a whole lot of problems.

You see, Inuyasha has another secret other being a seer. A secret that he only had the courage to tell Rikku about. A secret that he has tried to enclose since the day he was born.

He was a demon.

Dog demon actually but that's just a small detail.

But to speak the truth he hadn't always been a full demon. He had once been a half-demon. You see it happened along time ago… when he was fourteen and was doing a shift in his personal lab…

Flashback 

Half-demon Inuyasha was experimenting on trying to make a new potion by using melted copper and tin as main ingredients. He wasn't sure what the potion would be used for, but it was worth a try.

At that moment, when he was pouring a tad more copper in the mixture, a fellow scientist, Kagome Higurashi, bursts through his door, making a loud noise in the silent lab as it hit the wall beside it that startled Inuyasha and nearly made him spill the melted copper all over the floor.

"**Inuyasha!**" she yelled in desperate panic.

Once he balanced the heated copper back on the burner with a sigh of relief, Inuyasha turned towards Kagome with heated irritation. "**Kagome! What the hell have I told you about doing that! I almost spilled copper magma all over the floor and it would have burned through the floor and damaged the hull. Have you forgotten that we are underwater! Do you want to drown!?**" he shouted in frustration.

Kagome squeaked in fear before collecting her wits. "**I'm sorry Inuyasha… it's just that... well…**" Kagome said nervously as she tried to phrase whatever she needed to say at that moment. Inuyasha still didn't understand her… she was older than him by a year in yet she was still intimidated by him. He was even shorter than her! His rank usually doesn't mean that much to other teenagers if he was younger _and_ shorter than them but she was different for some reason.

"**What do you want!? I have to finish this experiment.**" He said as he pointed toward the bubbling concoction behind him which was a thick dark red hue in color.

Kagome walked briskly over to him and took his arm before trying to drag him out of the lab. "**Come on! We need to hurry! Something's happening in lab six!**" she said grunted earnestly as she pulled in vain on his arm, but Inuyasha wouldn't move an inch.

"**What? What's going on! Where's the fire?**" he asked.

"**It's Mahiko, Tubinowa, and Ranaka! They're trying to combine alchemical, spiritual, and magical energy into one thing by using components from each kind. I tried to tell them that it was dangerous to try such a thing without any calculations, but they wouldn't listen to me! You have to stop them!**"

"**Those idiots are always trying something stupid. Why won't Cid just give them the boot already!**" he tugged out of Kagome's grasp and speeded out of his lab and down the hallway to lab six. It was quite a run since he was lab twenty-five. Kagome ran after him but Inuyasha didn't slow down for her to catch up.

He skidded in front of the white door that looked like his lab door. Inuyasha had his own lab which Rikku decided to decorate its door with an over-decked design of his name on the front since it was his own lab for personal experiments. But most of the other scientists shared a lab. He looked at the plain door that had a simple gold "5" on the front. He put his hand on the door carefully as Kagome walked behind him, apprehension racking both of their bodies.

Turning the knob, he looked at Kagome. "**Kagome, go to Minister Cid's office and tell him what's going on. Maybe now he'll fire them.**" He whispered.

Kagome nodded quickly and ran the rest of the length of the hallway to the lift at the end. Inuyasha saw her press a button on the inside, the doors close, and the lift rise. He opened the door once he couldn't see the lift anymore. He cautiously peeked his head inside the lab, looking around and seeing several bubbling potions until he spotted them.

Ranaka, Mahiko, Tubinowa were gathered in a circle around a giant cauldron that hung in the center of the lab from a thick silver chain strung from the low ceiling.

Ranaka who had been working at the Minisry for about ten years was a small man in his late fifties, with short arms and no neck. He wore a handlebar moustache that didn't fit his face very well and had a few wisps of hair brushed over his head. He seemed to be holding a handful of pure white hair. On closer inspection, Inuyasha saw that it was unicorn hair.

Mahiko was thin man in his mid forties, barely holding any fat on any part on his body. For a scientist, his hands were almost always shaking. Inuyasha still wondered how he had become a scientist with such clumsy fingers. He had a red goatee and lank hair that was tied back. He was holding what looked to be bright red stone. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of it. 'A Philosopher's Stone?' He thought shakily.

Last but not least, Tubinowa. With his round body, snow white beard and balding head in his late sixties, he looked like botched up Santa Claus. But unlike Father Christmas, Tubinowa hardly ever smirked let alone smile. He always had an everlasting grimace of disgust on his face and thought and spoke critically about everything. He was holding something that was the size of a pearl and was a beautiful soft pink.

Inuyasha eyes opened even wider when he realized what the object was. The Shikon Jewel, or The Jewel of Four Souls. He had studied the theory and legend of that object for three years. It was supposed to be in museum in top security. 'They had stolen it.' He thought warily. Of course they had the ability to steal it; the jewel had been in a muggle museum because muggles seemed to believe in spiritual energy more than wizards do. It would have been pie and cake for them to just waltz right and take it undetected. But stealing of course was illegal even if it was for an experiment, so that meant they would go to Kakara, the Japanese prison on a small island far in the Pacific. This was good news for Inuyasha, all of them despised his guts and Inuyasha returned the feelings fully. Inuyasha smiled knowingly before walking fully in to the lab. 'Might as well get this over with.' His smile turned into smug smirk.

"**Okay you guys! Give it up! Put whatever you're holding down and put your hands up!**" he said loudly, making the three men jump. They turned towards him with shock as Inuyasha just looked at them. As they moved Inuyasha got a better look of what was inside the cauldron. It was fizzing ominously and was a purple… meaning it was a merging potion. Anything thrown in its contents will merge together in a final equal transformation. 'Kagome was right. They really are trying to do this.' he thought shocked.

Mahiko was the next smirk after a few moments of silence and started to laugh insanely, and followed closely by the others.

"**Why hello there, little brat. Here to join the party, are you?**" he asked sardonically with a sickening smile on his face.

"**Party?**" Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at the small group suspiciously.

"**Of course we're going to celebrate once we're finished. We **_**are**_** going to make history after all.**" Ranaka said mirroring Mahiko's smile.

"**We are going to make the ultimate energy! With this power, our enemy will be all for the slaughter! No one would be to defeat us! Japan will conquer the entire world!**" Tubinowa announced to an invisible crowd.

Inuyasha eyes widened at their proclamation, realizing that they have finally lost their minds! He made a forced smirk to hide how freaked out he was. "**Yeah right! How do you even know if this will work? Have you made any research or calculations to get this outcome or are you stupidly winging it?!**" he said loudly. At their silence, he took that as a yes. 'They couldn't be stupid enough to do this! They couldn't be!' Inuyasha thought nervously as a drop sweat fell down the side of face. He took his wand out of his holster (he still hadn't mastered the art of wandless magic yet) but didn't point it at them. "**Come on, you guys… Just put the stuff down and step away from the cauldron. This is way too dangerous. And you're in enough trouble as it is for stealing the Shikon Jewel. You don't want anymore.**" He reasoned.

The mens' faces instantly changed to fury as they all glared at the young teenager. "**Ha! As if we would listen to you! A mere child not even past his prime! You probably want us to leave so that you can do it for yourself and take the credit! You little brat, you don't deserve to be here with the professionals. You're with the big boys, kid, so how about you run off and play while you still can!**" Tubinowa all but yelled as they all pull their wands out in case Inuyasha tried anything.

"**Besides, it won't matter that we stole the jewel. When we create the most powerful substance in the world it won't matter much, will it.**" Ranaka said. They walked closer to the cauldron and were about to throw the objects in the think potion.

Inuyasha jumped in surprise and ran to stop them. "**Stop! Don't do it!**" he cried.

Mahiko was faster as he pointed his wand at the teen and yelled "_**Glacio!**_" a blue light came out of it tip and hit Inuyasha full in the stomach before he could create a shield. Inuyasha fell a few inches away where he had stopped and slid to the floor in complete paralysis. He couldn't move any part of his body and he helplessly watched as the men began to (in Inuyasha's opinion) commit suicide.

Mahiko stowed his wand in his white coat pocket and smiled cockily. "**Now that we don't have anymore interruptions, gentlemen, shall we?**"

The other nodded in agreement and altogether they dropped the jewel, Philosopher's Stone, and unicorn hair at once into the brew. 'No!' yelled in his head as he fought as tried to fight the spell, but his efforts came to no avail.

At first nothing happened, potion just continued fizzing. Then the potion turned pearl white and instantly settled, the surface laying flat. It started to glow, meaning that the concoction was finished. The men all smiled at it and Inuyasha just stared at with shocked eyes from where he lay. 'It worked?' he thought in shock.

"**We have done it! We have created the ultimate en-!**" Tubinowa started to laugh out before he was stopped as the potion started shine even brighter. It had reached such caliber that the men had to shade their eyes.

Inuyasha watched on, unable to do anything but stare as his eyesight was clouded with eye-searing brightness. Tears of pain escape his eyes as his eyes burned from it. That's when he heard a cry of pain and silence as the as the power started to flood out of the cauldron and envelope the room. Inuyasha felt the ability to move which either meant that Mahiko was either unconscious or dead. He got up shakily on his hands and knees and looked towards the cauldron. His eyes widened and his face broke in a sweat when he saw the raw power that was separated in tendrils and was lashing around the room from the cauldron before rising form the cauldron and merging together in one big ball. The ball started to spin at an alarming rate before instantly stopping ominously. Inuyasha stood up and walked weakly to get out the room, feeling more than knowing that the thing was about to blow. Before he could get to the door, it exploded and Inuyasha got caught in the explosion. He was hit in the back, thrown through the lab stone wall and knocked against the hallway wall. He land on his side and rolled onto his back.

He could feel the magic flowing through him and he was in so much pain he couldn't bear it. No scream could properly describe the pain he was in. He was gagging on the sheer potency of raw magic. He started convulsing as he felt his power growing, his body changing, and his innards rearranging within him. He was so out of it he could barely register a being hanging above him yelling at him in a panic. Footsteps… more muffled words… jostling of his body… His body continued to burn through all this commotion. Something wet and hot fell out his mouth as he was settled onto something firm and then started moving. He started to pass out from the excruciating pain when he saw a blurry face with familiar blonde hair in his clouded eyesight…

**End of Flashback**

It only slightly surprised him to know once he woke up in the ministry infirmary that he had been asleep for four days. Mahiko, Ranaka, and Tubinowa had died instantly from the power that they had created. Rikku visited him everyday until he fully recovered and then drove him home. During the recovery he realized that he was stronger than before; had better eyesight and smelling sense than he remembered. When he got home and looked in the mirror after he took off the glamour necklace that his mother gave him when he was four that he looked… well… different.

He found marks on his body that weren't there before. They were all black except the blood red star that lay on his forehead. He had a black stripe on each of his cheeks, his wrists, his hips, and his ankles. His hair was as snow white as ever, if not a little longer by a few inches. His claws were sharper than before. His dog ears, that he had been raised to be proud of by his mother, stood as they always were. Gold eyes were still there. His face hadn't really changed either.

All in all, the transformation hadn't been all that life altering.

A day after finding this, he did a blood check and found, to his astonishment, that he was full demon! The enormous power must have absorbed into him and made him a demon. It wasn't that big of life-changer as he thought it would be. He still worked at the ministry normally after he had fully recovered, his hair had grown longer but that could easily be explained if anyone noticed. He told Rikku as soon as he came back to work and she was both ecstatic to have a friend who was just like her (Rikku and her family were demons as well; cat to be exact) and happy that Inuyasha could finally feel that he truly belonged (even he already did belong) somewhere even though he still had to continue to hide his heritage. Kilala was also a cat demon.

But back to the problem at hand… the question… He couldn't exactly lie about the question. Anti-Lying Spell. But maybe he didn't have to tell the truth… the whole truth at least. He could probably move around it. But how?

He read each question three times and when he noticed what he could say for each he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. 'Duh! For the first, I can write _Pureblood_ because I technically am a pureblood demon. And for the second I can write _Inuyasha_! Inuyasha does mean dog-demon in Japanese so it isn't exactly lying if you don't write it in a language they will understand. I can't believe I thought of that for so long! I'm supposed to be a genius!' With those two questions answered he didn't have anymore dangerous questions to anwer so he finished the rest without a hitch. Thirty more minutes later he finally finished. He put it in a neat stack and looked around to see where to put it.

To his dismay and irritation, there was no in or out box to put the form. 'Are these idiots just trying to make me stay here just to spite me?' He was contemplating just putting the damn form on the table and leaving he heard someone yell in a screeching voice that made his ears ring.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! IT WILL NOT HAPPEN! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN BRITAIN!"

"Why not!" a gentle voice with a heavy French accent asked in desperation.

"YOU ARE A FILTHY HALF-BREED! I WILL NOT LET YOU INTO MY COUNTRY, DIRTYING UP OUR PEACEFUL SOCIETY! I AM DENYING YOU ENTRY!"

At those words Inuyasha was instantly angered. He had once been a half-demon as well and even though his mother had gone to certain matters so that he wouldn't be excluded in the human society, it still stung a little to hear the overall opinion of what people thought of half-breed. Just because he was now a full demon, didn't mean that he was going to turn his back on his kind. That would make him the worst of hypocrites. Just when he was about to stand, the door to his left burst open seconds after that announcement, making Inuyasha jump slightly. But looking at the woman that came through the door's face made give small yelp in surprise.

To put it slightly, the old woman looked like a frog. She had too big bug eyes that seemed to sticking out of her sockets as she breathed deeply in anger and glared at him. She had a bright pink robe with a tickle-me-pink bow in her stringy gray-brown hair.

"AND THAT GOES FOR YOU, TOO!" The woman poked a meaty finger in his chest.

"What did I do?" he asked as he pushed her offending finger from his stomach and noticed out of the corner of his eye that another witch with long, light blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room. She had tears in her eyes as she watched the argument that was conspiring between him and the woman.

"You're a half-breed! I can tell by just looking at you face that you're part veela, just like her!" the woman yelled and pointed at the girl behind her. The girl blushed and smiled at him before moving her eyes down to her feet.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What? Where did that come from? I am not part veela!"

"You have to be! You haven't spared a glance at this half-breed since she walked in which means you're not affected. And the only way you can't be affected it by it is if you're female and a veela! And you're pretty enough to be one!"

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to a statement like that except to say, "I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered." Inuyasha looked at the girl as if to ask a silent question to her before shaking his head and looking back at the disgusting lady. "Who the fuck cares what kind of blood she or anyone else has? I sure as hell don't!"

The girl looked slightly surprised but then gave him a small smile which Inuyasha returned. The woman, seeing the exchange between the two, twisted her face in utter disgust. "That's ridiculous! Everyone knows that those with the any kind of blood that is not fully human are disgusting creatures that should eradicated at the source. Mudbloods are bad enough!" She crossed the line on that one.

'My mother was a muggleborn, bitch!' he thought angrily.

"I don't know what century you come from but listen up! It's the 20th century and things change although _some_ people don't! And about you not wanting to give us entry to Britain because we're prettier than you, well guess what everyone and their grandma is prettier than you so face the fucking facts, ya toad face bitch!" Inuyasha panted lightly at his outburst and inwardly berated himself for losing control like that but was kind of glad that he did. He calmed a bit before stating coldly, "By the way, denying us entry just because you don't want us to is illegal so if you don't want to go to jail, I suggest you stamp our forms… _now_!"

The woman was put in an outraged silence. She seemed to be arguing to herself. Then suddenly she stomped over to her desk, picked up an overly large stamp and stamped both of their forms hard before snatching them from their hands and slamming them on her desk.

"Get out!" she yelled and Inuyasha and the girl didn't have to be told twice. They walked out fairly quickly and made their way to the lift. The girl decided to break the silence that they had held for a few seconds. "Thank you for the help. I'm getting married soon in Britain and there was no way I was going give up getting entry. I'm Fleur Delacour by the way." She stuck out a delicate hand for him to shake to which Inuyasha did do. "Inuyasha Takashi. Nice to meet you."

Fleur gave him a charming smile and Inuyashsa felt that she was trying to use the thrall of veela magic to reel him in, but Inuyasha, being a demon, was immune to that sort of mind control so he simply smiled back and walked into the lift, to Fleur's great confusion and hidden frustration that her thrall for once didn't work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End of Chapter 6**

AN: Damn. I'm finally done! Sorry it took so long folks. With school starting up (also joining the soccer team), homework has been a huge problem. I have just been too busy! Now I'll start on the next chapter of Ebony and then SA. God! I have already written out the skeleton of Ebony and SA so they won't take as long as this one. CYA!

Next Chapter: Inuyasha meets Diagon Alley, some extra stuff and then school finally goes under way. Cya soon!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello again after so long. I'm really sorry, I've left you all so high and dry for so long. The worst part is: I don't really have an excuse so I won't make one. But I have good news, I'm going back very soon to writing more chapters for these stories. Believe it or not, I did have a basic skeleton for the plots of each of my stories, I just never got around to finishing them due to other responsibilities, and then became MORE of a videogame fiend and so did that whenever I had any free time (along with reading tons of fanfiction myself) so just didn't back into. I was also a little discouraged when a chapter that I had written 8 pages on was gone forever and couldn't work up the motivation to finish… But anyway! I hope to have a new chapter up for at least half of them before the summer is up, and during college… well let's see what happens. Having major in communication with a TRIPLE MINOR in English, art history, and theatre can make a girl PRETTY busy, but I'll see what I can do. Hopefully, you guys aren't TOO pissed with me and you can personally thank Beloved Daughter who wrote me a bit of good constructive criticism that caught me in a good move and motivated me FINALLY to restart up this hobby.

Anyway, besides this misleading AN, I also wanted to post something up for everyone to get involved in tomorrow. Here it is. Viva la resistance!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
